Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 1
Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 1 is the first celebrity edition and the second overall season of Pinoy Big Brother. It officially began on February 5, 2006 and ran for 56 days, ending on April 1, 2006, and were hosted by Toni Gonzaga and Mariel Rodriguez. After 6 weeks, Keanna Reeves emerged as the winner, the first ever celebrity to win in the show. Background Casting The casting for the first celebrity version wasn't confined only to showbiz idols. Celebrities who auditioned include athletes, stand-up comedians, ramp and commercial models, musicians, and TV personalities. Of these, fourteen were chosen for the edition's first run. Hosts Initially, Willie Revillame, Toni Gonzaga and Mariel Rodriguez reprised their hosting roles in Pinoy Big Brother. However, due to an unexpected tragedy in Willie's afternoon show, he decided to quit hosting Pinoy Big Brother before the show started. Toni Gonzaga who narrates the weeknight highlights in Pinoy Big Brother 1 became the series' main presenter also took the role of hosting of the live eviction and nominations. She would be the series' main presenter along with her co-hosts for the succeeding seasons. TV Host Luis Manzano became a replacement male host for Willie Revillame. Premiere Delay The series was originally scheduled to start a day before but due to the Wowowee ULTRA stampede tragedy that happened earlier that day, the management rescheduled it the next day. Due to the happening, Willie Revillame dropped his hosting stint from the show. Theme Song The Celebrity Edition had used a different theme song, "Sikat Ang Pinoy" (lit. Filipinos Are Famous), by Sam Milby and Toni Gonzaga, although the original theme song Pinoy Ako is occasionally used. Prizes The prizes at stake cost ₱5 million, which includes ₱1 million pesos for the winning housemate, another ₱1 million for the winner's chosen charity, ₱1 million for the charity of Big Brother's choice and a condominium unit worth ₱2 million. Season Twists *'Celebrity Housemates:' For the first time in Pinoy Big Brother and throughout Asia, the house will be filled with Celebrities coming from various fields of entertainment. Aside from competing to win the cash prize for their own, they will also play for a charity they chose to help. *'Back to Basics:' The celebrity housemates entered in an empty house, with only the primary necessities present. The twist ended on Week 3, by finally having furniture and appliances inside the house. The House Garden PBBCE1.jpg|Garden Area Kitchen PBBCE1.jpg|Kitchen & Dining Living Room PBBCE1.jpg|Living Room Girls' Bedroom PBBCCE1.jpg|Bedroom Diary Room PBBCE1.jpg|Diary Room Back to Basics This season retained the floor plan used in Pinoy Big Brother 1. The concept for this series is going back to basics. On the first day the Big Brother House initially had no furniture or appliances, with the exception of the plasma TV and the refrigerator. Part of this series' concept was forcing the housemates to use a stick for brushing their teeth, clay jars and an outdoor kitchen for cooking, bare hands for eating, and a water pump for potable water. All pieces of furniture provided to them were even made of bamboo. After two weeks, Big Brother lifted the "Back to Basics" concept after seeing the housemates adapting to the said lifestyle, despite difficulties. The Forbidden Room, a pink-walled room with beds and mattresses reserved only for eviction nominees, became the ladies' bedroom, while the bamboo beds in the eventual men's bedroom were suddenly covered with mattresses. Earlier, they were provided with a microwave oven, an electric stove, utensils, and some toothbrushes and were allowed to use the swimming pool at any time, as well as wearing footwear indoors. Later, sofas replaced the bamboo benches in the living room. The Celebrity Housemates Nominations History Trivia * The first ever season where a housemate publicly came out as a homosexual. The famous matinee idol, Rustom Padilla revealed to his fellow housemate, Keanna Reeves during a private conversation that he is gay. * The first season to have a housemate to voluntarily exit before the first eviction making the first eviction night disregarded. * The season with the oldest Pinoy Big Brother housemate to enter at age 58. *Since the stampede that happened on February 4, 2006, the show Wowowee was taken off the air. To take over the time slot it left behind, Pinoy Big Brother aired a special noontime edition called Pinoy Big Brother Celebrity Challenge, in which the celebrity housemates play mini-games for charities of their choice, inclusive only to the housemates' charities. It started on Saturday, February 11, 2006. It aired its last episode on March 4, 2006, having raised a total of P1,440,000 for the various charities. Category:Seasons Category:Philippines Seasons